This invention relates generally to storage silos, and more particularly the invention relates to an underground storage silo for emergency supplies.
Many cities, universities, and businesses have provided containers for emergency supplies for use by large numbers of people following a catastrophe such as an earthquake, fire or flood. Typically, the containers have been above ground, weather resistant shelters in which are stored food, clothing, tools, and medical supplies. However, the stored items are subject to widely varying ambient temperatures and humidity which limit the useful life of the stored items. Food stuffs, for example, have a useful life of no more than five years when stored above ground. Further, the above ground containers occupy surface space and can be unsightly.
The present invention is directed to an underground storage container which is economical, long lived, and increases the useful life of stored items.